1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to messaging systems and, particularly, to a messaging system for handling threaded messages in a recipient's mailbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
Message processing systems have been in widespread use for many years. These systems, such as a voice messaging system, are commonly used as message sending, receiving and storing tools. In particular, voice messaging systems are commonly known as voice mail systems (VMS). In such systems, each user is assigned a mailbox wherein messages sent to the user are saved. The recipient of a message, upon accessing the VMS, may retrieve messages from his or her mailbox. In the past, voice mail systems had limited capabilities. For example, users of the earliest systems could only send messages and store messages for later playback.
Advanced functionality has been added to the VMS. Present day systems not only store messages, but can forward messages to one or more recipients; message replies can be automatically sent to the sender; and messages can be attached to other messages before being sent to their final destination.
Often, a message may be “threaded,” i.e., forwarded with attached materials. For example, a voice message may be forwarded with additional comments. A lengthy dialogue can result in multiple messages in the user's mailbox on the same subject. Upon playback by the recipient, the (usually, most recent) message contains the entire string. However, to clear the mailbox, the user must listen to all of the messages, including earlier ones that have been threaded together into later ones in the string. The user must therefore waste time on already listened-to messages before the mailbox may be cleared.
Electronic mail, or e-mail, systems similarly allow “threading” of messages. Typically, the entire message is included in a “Reply” or “Forward,” including the message header and original recipients. Again, however, redundancy in messages results, since the earlier messages which have been threaded remain, and the user must waste time in opening and/or filing or deleting them.
Accordingly, there is a need for a messaging system having improved handling of threaded messages.